


Stardust

by krikkiter68



Series: Of Stardust and Rabid Foxes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Genderfluid Characters, Explicit Sex, F/M, Femslash references, Gentleness, Het, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Multi, Nice!Master, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Reference to past incarnations, Romance, Slash References, There will be fluff, Thoschei, do not copy to another site, do not host work on unofficial apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: The prequel to 1977.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Of Stardust and Rabid Foxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913803
Comments: 87
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

“Doctor?”

The air inside the TARDIS is suddenly intense. She turns to face him, and he’s right there, those lips level with hers. Her eyebrows raise as he kisses her, her lips parted enough to let that maddening tongue of his slip inside.

She closes her eyes. Long eyelashes brush against her cheek. It’s…she can hardly believe she’s using this word…nice. She feels his warm hands cupping her face, like it’s the most precious thing in the world. Feels him stroking her blonde hair back, fingers gently carding through it.

His lips leave hers. She opens her eyes and oh, Rassilon, he’s smiling. Smiling at her. Those huge, melting dark eyes of his, drinking her in. She studies him, her head on one side, seeing no guile, no cynicism in his expression. He blinks at her, his expression all innocent want.

“Doctor…that was nice. Do you…I mean…”

He ducks his head, looking away, and for a second, she’s reminded of O’s shy eagerness, before she realises that he’s not hiding now. Her face ignites into a smile.

“Really? I thought…well. Because I’d changed. Because I’m not your boyfriend anymore…”

Gently, so gently, he places his right index finger against her lips. Warm skin against skin.

“You think that matters to me, Doctor? It’s you I want,” he says, huskily.

He embraces her, draws her into a deep hug. Runs his tongue gently over her right earlobe, making her tingle all over. Even after all this time, he knows her most sensitive spots. He remembers everything.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, and his words ignite sparklers under her skin.

She pulls him closer, and they kiss again, their hands stroking over one another’s faces, tousling each other’s hair. By unspoken agreement, they want time to explore each other, this time around.

His hands slide lower, mapping the lines and planes and curves of her body, and she can tell by the intent look in his eyes how fascinating he finds her. She presses forward and kisses him again, loving the silky texture inside his mouth. It’s larger than it was when the Master was Missy, warmer, the tongue less pointed, and every single bit as lovely.

He holds her tighter, moaning into her mouth, his hands sliding up and down her back. She can feel his arousal beneath the fabric of his trousers, pressing big and intense against her thigh. His body feels very warm, and she smiles against his lips.

\- I want to see you, her mind murmurs to his.

He breaks away from her, and grins. He bends, and the Doctor squawks as he abruptly lifts her into the air, then holds her close against his chest with one arm, the other firmly supporting her thighs, as if he’s holding a beloved pet cat and he can’t bear to let go of her. They beam at each other.

“Your wish is my command, Doctor,” he murmurs. “Let me escort you to your chamber.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Master pushes a door open with his elbow and carries the Doctor into a softly-lit room dominated by an absolutely huge bed, decked in warm pink silk, pillows heaped at one end. Tall, gold-framed mirrors flank the walls, and they glance at their multiplied reflections. The Master, losing focus, trips and stumbles, the two of them landing on their backs on the bed, laughing.

They turn to face each other, smiling widely, before embracing and kissing once more.

“What now?” the Doctor says, breathlessly, breaking away. He smiles softly at her.

“Take off our clothes, perhaps?”

“Oh. Oh! Good idea!” she says.

She sets to work on the buttons of his coat, whilst he slips her braces off her shoulders, kissing each other almost continually. He shrugs off his coat and tosses it to the side of the bed, whilst she unbuttons his shirt. He pulls her T shirt free of her trousers, and she holds up her arms as he gently pulls it over her head and off. She slips his shirt off his shoulders. Topless, they embrace again, skin against skin. He nuzzles the side of her neck and closes his eyes, inhales deeply. Kisses her neck as her nipples pebble against his chest.

They bend briefly to unlace their shoes and kick them off, helping each other off with their socks. He kisses her right instep, making her yelp in surprise. They face each other again, eyes shining, faces taut with anticipation. He straddles her legs and unzips her trousers, tugs them gently down her long, firm thighs. She’s now wearing just a tiny pair of white knickers, decorated with little black question marks. She sees him smile, softly biting his lower lip.

“What’s so funny?” she asks, quietly.

“You are. Oh, Doctor,” he sighs. She smiles.

“Oh, the pants? Naff, aren’t they? I think you should take them off,” she murmurs.

“Excellent idea,” he says, bending down. 

He tugs them gently down her legs and tosses them off the bed. He takes up position between her spread legs, and gazes at her centre. The Doctor gulps at the tenderness in his expression. She feels herself flooding, knowing he can see it.

“What do you think?” she asks.

“Beautiful,” he says, the words coming out as a sigh. 

“Thanks,” she says. “Hey,” she says, grinning. “Don’t think you’re exempt. Get ‘em off!”

“Whatever the lady wants,” he replies, grinning back. He kneels upright and undoes the button of his trousers, then slowly unzips them. He tosses his head, sending locks of his jet black hair descending over his left eye and pouts at her. 

“I could do my strip routine, if you like,” he murmurs.

“Another time,” she says, “I want to see you now.”

He clambers out of his trousers and drops them on the floor, then pulls down his black silk boxers, his big cock springing free. The Doctor applauds, enthusiastically. He bows his head at her.

“Well,” the Doctor says, her smile turning raunchy, “someone’s had an upgrade, haven’t they?”

He grins.

“Certainly have. I’ve kept one of Missy’s attributes.”

“Which one?”

“I’m multi-orgasmic.”

He clambers over her, lowers himself against her and they kiss again.

“So this could take a long time, love. What do you want me to do first?”

She smiles at him.

“Oh, I know exactly what I want.”

She plants a kiss on his lips.

“Which is?”

“Your mouth,” she breathes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut begins... :)

He kisses her again, then trails a line of kisses from her jawline, down her neck and over her chest. He softly seizes her right nipple between his full lips, rolling his tongue over it whilst caressing and rolling the left with his fingertips. Each touch sends shockwaves to the Doctor’s clit, and she gasps, arching her back into his touch, her hair a blonde spiky star on the pillows.

He laves each nipple in turn with his tongue, and she feels herself melting. Her hips roll forward, desperate for a touch. She feels aching, empty. She feels his lips kissing further down her torso, and her hardened nipples, flushed and reddened, feel like bullets. He licks a line from navel to crotch, and pauses.

Then, he presses his mouth to her stomach and blows a raspberry against it. She yells and laughs, kicking out helplessly. He hooks his elbows underneath her knees and tips her onto her back. She smiles up at him. The grin he gives in return is positively devilish.

“You’re gonna love this,” he murmurs. “I certainly did.”

He lowers himself onto the bed, as she settles her legs over his shoulders. He kisses her mound, then kisses further down, and she gasps at the first touch of his lips against her sensitive flesh. She closes her eyes as his kisses deepen. It’s intense and almost unbearably lovely. Surely it can’t get better than this, she thinks.

And then he strokes her with his tongue, and she practically levitates off the bed in pleasure. Encouraged, he hums as if in agreement with her, stroking in circles, figures of eight, closer and closer to her throbbing clit.

His tongue makes contact, and the vibrating harp string in her body hums, grows taut. She feels his tongue flicking, flicking at the very core of her being and she erupts, yelling, hands grabbing at silk. She feels suspended in mid-air, her breath sobbing out of her, unable to land.

“More?” she hears him murmur, seemingly from miles beneath her.

“Yeah,” she moans.

She feels two of his fingers stroking against her, massaging her labia, maddeningly close.

“My,” he breathes, wonderingly, “aren’t you wet?”

“I know,” she sighs, and calls out as he slides both fingers inside her. He thrusts them in slowly, deeply, soothing, smoothing her out. She bucks against his hand, head arching back as he adds another. Shudders as he pushes another inside, stretching, filling her completely. She clenches around his fingers. Her thighs shake uncontrollably as he licks a snake trail all the way up her clit, right to the summit…

And then he crooks his fingers upwards and reaches parts of her she didn’t even know she had, and she crests again, yelling, hips thrusting up into the air as he plays her. Clouds scud across her vision. For a second, she thinks she sees Missy’s face, rouged lips opened wide in a cry of bliss, then all is darkness, and stars. Someone outside herself, she hears herself crying out.

She comes to, sprawled out on the bed, and she feels him embrace her, gathering her into his arms. His lips on hers again, wet with her, full of her wild scent. Dazed, she gazes at him, smiles, hugs him back. His face is glistening. She’s never seen him look happier.

She runs a hand down his torso and locks eyes with him, and giggles as he raises his considerable eyebrows at her.

“Your turn,” she says, softly.


	4. Chapter 4

She kisses a line down the centre of his torso, marvelling at the subtle underlaying of muscle in his slim form, the whirls and patterns of his fine, dark body hair and the playing of light across his beautiful golden-brown skin. 

“I love your body,” she says, winning a smile in response.

“Thanks. You loved the last one, too, I seem to remember,” he murmurs. “And the one before that.”

“I always do,” she says, before kissing an area that causes him to rear up and giggle.

“Aaah! Tickles!” he almost shrieks.

“Sorry,” she whispers. “Shall I just get down to it, then?”

“That,” he sighs, lying down again, “would be marvellous.”

She palms a slow, fine line down the underside of his cock. It’s a truly impressive size, thick and heavy, pressing hard against his firm stomach. She can feel it pulsing under her touch, its sculpted head shiny with precum. He cranes his head to look down at her. She smiles.

“Look up,” she murmurs, and sees him looking up to the mirrored ceiling, his eyes wide in dazed surprise. 

She sees him watching as she extends her tongue and licks a long, lazy line up the underside of his cock. She sees his eyes flutter shut, hears him groan, sees his mouth open in bliss. Feels his entire body shudder.

She holds on to the root of him, takes a breath, then engulfs him in the wet heat of her mouth. He whimpers, and she feels his hands slide down over her hair, holding her head. She bears down, taking him further in, the head inside her throat, now. Further still, and he’s buried in her mouth down to the root, her nose pressed right down against the dark, tightly-curling hair of his pubic mound. He strokes her hair.

“Doctor…” he moans.

Taking a careful breath through her nose, she pulls back, ever so gradually, exposing him to the cool, unsurrounding air. She knows that shock of coldness, the contrast and the desperation he’s going to feel as she pulls back, knows how much he’ll want that warmth back. Because she’s felt the exact same thing, back when he sucked her cock, back when she was in a male body. The thought makes her flood all over again.

She slides back further, only the head in her mouth now. He’s looking down at her, now, his mouth opening silently as if he’s praying. She runs her tongue in circles beneath the ridge on the underside, the most sensitive part of his whole body, and he gasps. He holds her face, gently, and their eyes meet.

“If only you could see how sexy you look,” he says, his voice hoarse. “You’d come straight away.”

She looks straight ahead at the mirror on the wall, and murmurs appreciatively: she understands. He whimpers in the back of his throat.

“Please, Doctor…please, suck my cock. I’m close. I’ve got to…”

He covers his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle a shriek as she bears down on him again, surrounding him with her lips, her tongue. Holds the base of his cock as she slides her mouth up and down, putting on, she knows, a bit of a show for him. His thighs, and then his whole body, start trembling.

“Yeah…oh, yeah, that’s it…Doctor…I’m…I’m coming…” he stutters.

His cock pulses and then she hears him yell as bursts of warm come fill her mouth. She hums as she feels it coating her throat and tongue in thick, silky waves, all musk and stardust and so undeniably like him.

She gently pulls back, allowing his cock to flop gently against his stomach again. He’s gasping, eyes squeezed shut, his hands still gripping the silk sheet underneath him.

She scoots up onto the bed beside him. She knows what he needs now.

Bending down, she places her mouth over his and kisses him. Within seconds, his tongue is twisting against hers as she shares his own taste with him. Pulls back, and he’s looking at her, eyes huge and shining, breathing hard. He smiles.

“Fancy a fuck?” he murmurs. Fook. He doesn’t swear much, but when he does, it’s perfect.

“That,” she whispers, “would do nicely.”


	5. Chapter 5

He reaches up to the head of the bed and picks up three of the silk-covered pillows.

“Here, love,” he murmurs, “put these under your hips.”

“OK,” she says, slightly puzzled, as she piles them up and lies back down on them, elevating her hips. The Master reaches into a drawer and pulls out a blue tube of something.

“Lube,” he says, laying it on the bed beside them. “We might need it.” Clocking her sceptical expression, he continues. “First time having sex in a female body – well, the first female body in a long time?”

“Well, yeah. You know perfectly well it is.”

“We’re gonna have to go slowly at first. Remember the first time we did it together, when I was Missy and you had the cute silver curls and the eyebrows and the startlingly huge cock?”

“Certainly do. You left me tied up for ages, you minx,” the Doctor murmurs, smiling. 

The Master smiles and winces at the same time, remembering.

“That’s because I was in the shower, rinsing myself with cold water for ages. Gods, I was in pain. That’s why I was using an ice pack for several days. Take it from me, Doctor, you don’t want a sore vagina, or vulva for that matter.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk technical! I don’t think I would, no. Point taken. So, why am I almost doing a headstand, then?” she says.

“It’s supposed to make the angle more comfortable,” he says, clambering over her and claiming her mouth in a soft kiss. Their tongues twine against each other and she marvels again at the ridiculous softness of his lips.

He breaks away and cups her face in his hands.

“I can’t wait,” he says, softly.

“Neither can I,” she whispers back, embracing him.

He reaches down and takes hold of the base of his cock, positioning the broad head against her soft, soaking lips.

“Here we go,” he murmurs. “Remember, tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop.”

“Uuhuhh,” she moans, as he strokes the silky tip of his cock through the wetness around and over her clit, “as long as I remember to, I will.”

She feels him pushing, and her eyes go wide as the head slides in. She sees her startled expression reflected in the mirror above her. He gazes at her, and she feels a hand stroking her hair.

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah,” she breathes. “Koschei, you’re big…”

“Want me to stop?” he murmurs.

“Don’t you bloody dare,” she murmurs, kissing him. 

She can feel him smiling against her mouth. He stays absolutely still, letting her get used to the heat, the stretch inside her. Finally, she closes her eyes and relaxes, rearing up to kiss him again, and bears down until he’s buried deep inside.

She rolls her hips, earning a groan from him, then gazes up at the back view of him on top of her. She grins.

“Nice arse,” she murmurs, grabbing a perky handful. He runs his tongue over her earlobe.

“You can spank me later if you like,” he husks in her ear. “Are you ready?”

“I think so,” she murmurs, holding him close.

He thrusts gently inside her, and she can feel herself flooding all over again. She spreads her legs further, letting him further in, feeling the sweet weight of him concentrated on the fulcrum of her crotch. She pushes back, earning a gasp from him. She reaches up and strokes his hair.

“Tell me, Koschei,” she murmurs, “how does my cunt feel?”

He gazes down at her, eyes slightly unfocused. He kisses her cheek.

“Wonderful. Perfect. Like the moon, like the stars, darling. And my cock, love?”

She cranes upwards and kisses him again.

“Like you’ve found me. Like you’ve found me, at last. Darling,” she gasps, desire spiralling through her.

He hooks his arms underneath her knees and spreads them further, then raises her legs so her feet are resting in the vicinity of his shoulders. She gasps. He’s all the way inside her, cock pressing hard inside, up against the neck of her womb. He thrusts gently and she practically sees the Time Vortex in response.

“Theta,” he murmurs, “I’m close. I want you to come with me.”

He hardens further and she ripples around him. She feels his talented fingers skating around her clit, then closer and closer in decreasing, increasing circles. He thrusts properly and she screams, thrusting back against him. He groans, and she can feel him pulsing inside her, flooding her. He collapses against her, breathing hard.

“That…that was wonderful…” she manages, beginning to smile. “Another one?”

She feels him beaming against her cheek.

“Ah…give me a minute, love,” he murmurs, then kisses her.


	6. Chapter 6

They embrace, and lie together, closing their eyes, feeling their heartbeats thrum and pulse against each other, the only other sound in the room their rasping breathing. The Doctor smiles against the Master’s cheek as she feels him harden inside her again.

“Up for another round, Koschei?” she murmurs. He strokes her hair.

“You bet,” he whispers. She kisses him.

“Maybe I could go on top this time?” she says.

“Sounds good to me,” he murmurs.

He withdraws, slowly, and she gasps. The unfolding emptiness is a new sensation for her. So is the seeming flood of warm wetness over her inner thighs, and, she can’t help but notice, over the sheets.

“Oops,” she says, quietly, glancing downwards. He smiles kindly at her.

“Bit weird, yeah? Don’t worry. It’ll come out in the wash. Are you OK?”

“Yeah. Yeah! I’m liking it. Just…just a bit new to me.”

He kisses her again, before rolling off her and onto his back. He smiles at her, eyes shining, and he’s so very beautiful. She smiles back at him.

“Looking forward to this. Supposed to be great for women, this position,” she says, straddling him. He raises himself up onto his elbows and kisses her again.

“Certainly is. Take your time, though. I’d definitely recommend the lube at this point.”

“Right you are,” she says.

She reaches for the blue tube on the bed, untwists the cap and spreads a generous amount of lube into each of her palms. Then clasps the Master’s cock gently with both hands, and starts stroking gently, back and forth. He arches back against the bed, biting his lower lip in that maddening way of his.

“Theta,” he pants, “you’ve always been so great at this…”

“Thanks,” she murmurs back, fascinated by how shiny she’s made him, “I aim to please…”

“You’re missing out, love,” he murmurs. “Why don’t you take a ride on me?”

She giggles.

“OK, my stallion!”

He smirks up at her as she straddles him, and lowers herself, their soaking flesh contacting. So very warm and slippery. Fully engaged, she slides forward, and they both gasp.

All of a sudden they’re sharing the same memory: her and Missy, naked, in the same bed. Her legs wrapped around Missy’s flanks, the two of them kissing, feverishly, dark hair cascading across her vision in billowing waves. Breasts pressing together, and if she lives another thousand years the Doctor will never forget such pillowy softness, ever. And best of all, their warm, wet cunts, pressed together, moving…

She opens her eyes wide, gasps, suddenly so close, now.

“You remember it too, don’t you?” she hears him gasp. “Darling. It was so wonderful. Come for me…”

She throws back her head, shouting as she peaks, seeing him, seeing Missy, seeing their history blur and echo around her. Comes back to herself, lying full length against his torso, his hands stroking tenderly down her back.

“I love it when you come,” he murmurs in her ear.

She smiles, slightly incredulously, and raises herself up again, shooting stars still ricocheting through her mind. She takes hold of him, positions herself and gazes deep into his eyes. 

“You always did,” she murmurs.

She lowers herself onto him, pausing to get used to a whole new stretch inside her, before sinking down. Finally, he’s deep inside her, and he sits up and embraces her as the two of them kiss. He stays still, holding her as she gradually rises and falls on him, pressing his fingers gently against her clit, stroking back and forth. He takes her gently from peak to peak until he cries out, shudders and floods within her.

They fall back onto the bed, breathing hard, their fingers interlaced, and it seems like an age until either of them speak again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Master rolls over, pressing his face against the soft skin of her neck.

“Shower?” he murmurs.

“You suggesting I smell?” she murmurs back, smiling.

He brushes locks of blonde hair away from her right ear and kisses it.

“You smell divine, my darling. Just suggesting a change of scenery, that’s all.”

She closes her eyes drowsily and feels him clambering off the bed. Then feels him embracing her, feels herself being lifted. He picks her up as if she weighs absolutely nothing, then holds her close. She opens her eyes and gazes into his: dark pools of endless devotion.

“Darling,” he murmurs, nuzzling her hair, “I love you.”

“Koschei,” she murmurs back, “I love you, too.”

He carries her into the bathroom, then sets her gently down onto her feet again. The walls shimmer shades between lilac, blue, gold and deep pink, and she’s entranced by them. He hugs her.

“Like it?” he murmurs.

“Love it. How did it…?”

“It’s a mood board, darling. It’s reflecting emotion.”

They bend forward and kiss each other again. Sparks of crimson start flashing across the walls as their kisses intensify. The Doctor leans close.

“Is that…?”

He takes her hand and presses it against his stiffening erection.

“…Yeah.”

They both giggle softly, and he kisses her forehead.

“Come on, love. Bathtime.”

They kiss as the soft, warm water cascades over their bodies, their hands stroking one another. Through an unconscious signal, they lay their foreheads together, and they’re back there: themselves as young men, slim bodies bared to each other’s gaze, kissing under a waterfall.

\- Remember, Theta?  
\- Koschei. Oh, always.

They come back to themselves, their eyes wet with tears. Always.

He presses her against the shower wall, and she arches against it, wrapping her right leg around his hip, anchoring him. He pushes slowly inside and she gasps, clinging to his shoulders. Once fully inside, he kisses her, slow and deep. She opens her eyes again. His eyes are liquid and beseeching, and both her hearts yearn for him.

“Don’t let me go, Theta,” he whispers, “please…”

“Never, darling. Never.”

He holds her close as he thrusts inside her, the angle deep and close and so, so damn good and she comes, far sooner than she thought possible. She arches against him and his cries are lost in her kiss, the walls shimmering and flashing around them. Finally, all stops spinning and it’s just them, wet and bedraggled and happy, beaming in one another’s arms. She kisses him again.

“Good idea of yours,” she murmurs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, which leads directly into "1977".
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos on this - glad people have liked it!

Sated and warm, they step from the shower, hand in hand, unable to stop smiling at one another. Taking one soft golden towel each, they pat each other all over until they’re completely dry. He lifts her up again, kisses her, then carries her back to their bed.

They stretch out, full length, facing each other, not talking, just gazing at each other. Words don’t seem to matter, right now. They inch forward, until the Master gently takes the Doctor’s face between his palms and kisses her. The Doctor’s mind gently swoons, sending a wave of pleasure to his. The kiss intensifies, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. 

"I never told you," the Master murmurs. "I was in a band once, when I was on Earth..."

The Doctor cuts him off by kissing him again, running her tongue over his top teeth, and he groans.

"OK," he moans gently, "I'll tell you about it later." 

The Doctor’s hand contacts the Master’s stiffening cock, and she smiles against his mouth.

“Koschei,” she murmurs. “Really? Again?”

He giggles softly against her cheek.

“Can’t help it, love. That’s the effect you have on me.”

He bends in and kisses her, taking her right hand in his.

“How’re you feeling, love?”

She squeezes his hand.

“Brilliant, love.”

She’s still buzzing, lost in his beautiful eyes as he gazes at her. 

“Shall we? One more time?” she murmurs.

“Sure,” he says, kissing her forehead.

She grins at him.

“Wait a tic,” she says.

She turns over and raises herself up onto her hands and knees, and hears a delighted little gasp from him. She turns to look at him over her shoulder. He’s biting his lower lip, his eyes darkened with lust.

“Oh, love,” he gasps. “What you do to me…”

He slides his body over hers, his chest pressing against her back, kissing her neck non-stop as she spreads further for him. There’s a pause as he reaches down for the lube, and she gives a pleasurable shudder as she feels his warm fingers stroke cool fluid over her soaking flesh.

“I should warn you, Theta,” she hears him say, his voice strained, “this won’t last long…”

“Don’t care,” she says, bucking backwards. “Just fuck me, darling.”

She cries out as he thrusts deep inside her, deeper, until he’s fully inside. He pauses, and she bucks again, wanting more.

“Theta,” he moans. “Oh, gods. You’re wonderful. So sexy, love,” he says, watching her writhe.

“Please,” she moans. Her clit is hard, stretched out and throbbing against his length. She’s seconds from coming.

He thrusts, slowly at first, stroking between her legs as she howls and tightens around him, until his thighs are slick with her come. She feels him harden further inside her, feels his growing shudder reverberating through her whole body.

“Koschei…” she cries out as she comes again. “Love you….”

He answers with a groan as he floods her, wave upon wave filling her. Feels him pressing against her back again, the dark silk of his beard against her face as he nuzzles her. His two heartbeats thrumming through her body, counterpointing hers.

“Theta…” he moans, panting. “Love you. Always.”


End file.
